1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to shredders but more particularly to a shredder that removes leaves with minimal damage to the plant.
2. Background of the Invention
There exists many shredders designed for shredding branches and even trees. These shredders will take up the entire plant or part of a plant or tree that is presented to it and totally pulverize it into mulch.
When only a part of a plant needs to be taken away, such as leaves while keeping the fruit or the bud, such as for medicinal plants, the prior art has revealed a number of machines that perform that task such as patent application WO02091863, from CH20010000855 filed May 11, 2001 by Bonny and Singy which shows a machine using a rotating blade to cut off unwanted leaves and a separate turbine to suck and then eject the unwanted by-products. Devices of the prior art can be subject to jamming as they do not adequately dispose of unwanted debris or have the debris jam in the turbine vanes.
There is therefore still room for improvement in the creation of a device which removes only specific parts of a plant, while causing minimal damage to the rest of the plant, does so safely, quickly and with no jamming.